halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Donut THX 1138
'What Shch 'Nodotee can do for You' "There are things about Halo even the Hierarchs do not understand." 'Nodotee's Image Store Feel free to ask me anything. Also this is your place to order new screenshots from Halo 2. If there's any picture you need, mainly Elites or other Covenant aliens/ships, just place your order below. Then within two to three days new images will be uploaded into their proper places. Elite Overwatch If you find any problems with elite pages, post the issue below and I'll soon correct it. Why would i do this? Because I'm watching all the Sangheili pages for errors and vandals that purposely destroy pages. I'm here to protect my Elite brothers from the traitorous Brutes and the vile false Prophets. --Councilor 'Nodotee Welcome Good to see you. See, what you should really do is put Shch's info on its own page and write about yourself on your userpage. For example: Hank J Wimbleton IV. Also, by using the you can claim ownership over your fanon and the tells people that work is still being done. :--'Rot'Brandon 02:00, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Und voila: Shch 'Nodotee :--'Rot'Brandon 02:04, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Gives me something to do: Odch 'Siburee :--'Rot'Brandon 02:09, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Just keep the images coming. Eych 'Euqoree Dgodt Visr Foltz :--'Rot'Brandon 02:18, 21 February 2007 (UTC) I think that does it. We've got most of the images up, for now. The battles will have to be more straight forward (rather than the excerts you have on your userpage at Halopedia), so I'll start writing those soon. :--'Rot'Brandon 02:53, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Time flies when one is bored. :--'Rot'Brandon 02:55, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Titles Titles don't seem to work here (like how you tried to title this as the Central Battlenet Hub), so you might as well not use them. :--'Rot'Brandon 02:54, 21 February 2007 (UTC) An All Nighter First Battle of Installation 03, Second Battle of Installation 03, Third Battle of Installation 03, Fourth Battle of Installation 03. The Fifth Battle of Installation 03 isn't over yet, so I'm not going to write it yet. That, and I'm tired. :--'Rot'Brandon 11:25, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Started Fifth Battle of Installation 03 anyway. :--'Rot'Brandon 06:14, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Property Who should I credit property of the Installation 03 articles to? Right now, I credited them to myself (as I wrote the articles), but I think that the rest of the contributers, or at least the main contributers, should also be credited. I've got a Double Property Template now (which I used at Battle of Eridanus II), but should I make more for larger numbers, or maybe make one that doesn't automatically link to the owner's userpage and then credit it to Halopedia...hmm :--'Rot'Brandon 23:46, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Battle of Eridanus II I've finished the article (though Operation: TROJAN HORSE is yet to be completed even though it took place during and at the battle) and wish for you to begin pointing out areas where our two stories contradict so that I can rectify these errors. The first would be the time setting, then the UNSC and Covenant ship count, and definately the casualty list (which I was rather vague with). :--'Rot'Brandon 23:18, 27 February 2007 (UTC)